Eggs-actly What I Want
by leoslady4ever
Summary: Easter has arrived, and it's time for the fun and games...Mira style. Perviness abounds in this 2-part fanfic, so be wary of hot flashes and nosebleeds.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I didn't quite make it in time for Easter, but it'll be okay. You guys won't care, right? lol Anyway, another pervy holiday story for you all. Don't know where my mind comes up with these ideas, but I sure do enjoy them. :D Thanks to my great pal, **Nicole4211** for fixing a large part of this after I realized that I'd changed from 3rd person POV to 1st person POV. Love her to pieces! _

* * *

_Remember, **Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail. I simply own every pervy little situation I throw Gajeel and Lucy into!_

* * *

**EGGS-ACTLY WHAT I WANT**

_HAPPY EASTER!_

The banner hung high in the Fairy Tail guild, its bright happy letters setting the tone for the event of the season. Mira had planned out everything from the food to the decorations, but the one thing she was most proud of was the game she'd come up with for her guild mates. She'd grown tired of waiting for her friends to pair up and shower her with romantic gossip, so she was well on her way to creating some of her own.

The trick had been to get them all interested in her game, and there were some that she knew would be difficult to convince. But Mira was nothing if not persistent, and through bribes and threats and a few well placed tears, she'd roped each and every one of them in.

Now, the day had arrived, and everything was going according to plan. She'd made certain everyone had dipped into the slightly altered punch, and all there was left was to wait for them to start feeling the effects. It was a simple potion, one that would make the drinker more apt to reveal their hidden feelings, their secret desires, and Mira was about to make good use of that when she took them all out for their very first game.

"Alright everyone!" she called out, suppressing a squeal of excitement. "Time for the egg hunt!"

Groans shot up all around the room, the men of course finding the notion completely juvenile, but Mira refused to be deterred. She narrowed her eyes at the offending souls, and gaining their silence, once again smiled brightly at everyone. "It's not your traditional egg hunt. This one has a little twist to it, one I think will be a lot of fun," she gushed, ignoring the cringes that swept through the crowd. "Besides, you've all agreed to it, so there will be no backing out!"

Seeing everyone nod their heads in assent, Mira clapped her hands and cheered. "Wonderful! Now, the first round will be for the girls. You boys will stay here in the guild and wait your turn." She turned to the women of the group and explained, "Okay girls. Your job is to find three very specific eggs, one blue, one green, and one yellow. Now, you can search any of the areas outside that surround the guild and any of the back rooms here on the bottom floor. You'll have only 10 minutes to search, and you can't open your eggs until everyone is back here. Understand?"

The white-haired woman waited for each of the females to nod their understanding, and then she pulled out a stop watch. "...And...go!"

Lucy took off out the back door, deciding to forego the inside spaces and simply look outside. She figured a great many girls would be searching there, and she didn't want to get stuck and end up as one of the stragglers.

She had to admit she was a bit nervous about this game. Mira's schemes were generally always covers for her matchmaking tricks, and most of the time, they ended in complete disaster. But no one was foolish enough to tell the woman no. She could be downright frightening about her love plans.

So Lucy had signed up, and just like everyone else simply hoped for the best. She could only pray she didn't end up tied to someone she felt no connection with for the entire day. That had happened to her last time, and things had been positively awkward between her and Jet for a week after Mira had forced her to sit in his lap.

Lucy shuddered at the memory, then pushed it out of her head. She had a job to do. So, pretending there was no hidden agenda, she threw herself into the game, and within 5 minutes had found all three colored eggs Mira had instructed her to find.

Taking her set back into the guild, she found several other girls already lined up behind a row of table, their eggs sitting proudly on display in front of them. She moved down to the end, right next to Cana and sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You're telling me...last time she planned a game for all of us, I ended up half-naked in Droy's lap," she complained quietly. "Maybe I'll get lucky this time and get one of the hot guys. Ohhh...maybe Laxus. Now that would be a fun surpise."

Lucy giggled at Cana's pervy smile, and couldn't help thinking of which guy she'd like to end up with. She let her eyes roam the group of men Mira had lined up opposite of the girls, and came to an abrupt stop on one most of her guildmates would be shocked about. Gajeel...

She knew how crazy it sounded but the man was sexy in a dark and delicious way. He was big, but not overly large like Elfman, and he had all that long dark hair. And holy hot flash, those piercings... He just go to her. Even now, she could feel her body light up for him, and she looked away, trying to push those sensations down.

But her perusal hadn't gone unnoticed. Cana's eyes were wide with interest, and she leaned in to the blonde with her mouth gaping. "I cannot believe what I just saw. You have the hots for..."

Lucy clapped her hand over the loud woman's mouth just before she was able to reveal her startling crush. "Shhh! Don't tell everybody!"

A laugh sounded behind Lucy's hand just before something wet laved over her skin. "Oh gross Cana!" she whined, scrubbing her palm over the rough fabric of her short jean skirt.

"Serves you right for getting all handsy with me. Now...about this crush..." Cana smirked, her expression turning decidedly wicked. "Is he what's got you acting like a horny devil all the time?"

Lucy's eyes bulged. "What are you talking about? How am I acting like a horny devil?"

"Oh please, you think I don't see when you start squirming in your seat? Then you slip off to the bathroom like you've gotta pee, but when you get back, all that fidgeting is gone." The brunette's face was smug as Lucy's face flushed with color.

"When...How..."

Lucy couldn't even manage a single sentence. She was well and truly flabbergasted at Cana's statement. She couldn't believe that someone had figured out what she'd been doing, and now she was wondering if anyone else had come to the same conclusion. Oh God, what if Gajeel had known what she was doing?

"Oh relax cupcake...that man's oblivious. You're safe," Cana consoled.

Lucy however pouted at that. She didn't want him necessarily oblivious...well unless he didn't like her too. "You know that doesn't exactly make me feel better, Cana."

"Eh...I'm no good at this shit. Now...you wanna learn how to go down on a man, I'm all the help you'll ever need," she boasted, tossing a salicious grin at her blonde friend.

Before Lucy could even think of how to respond to that, Mira cleared her throat. "Okay that's the last one. Now, we get to the fun part." She giggled, then got down to business. "You're going to open your eggs in order, going from the yellow, then to the green, and finally to the blue. By that time, I think you will have figured out what you're supposed to do," she said with a wink.

Lucy nearly groaned at the barmaid's excitement. She just knew she about to get something truly awful. Exchanging a look of defeat with Cana, Lucy cracked open her yellow egg and read the slip of paper inside. "1 minute?"

Turning to her friend, Lucy found Cana shrugging. "I've got 30 seconds."

"And the green ones!" Mira announced.

Reaching for the appropriate egg, Lucy pulled it apart and found another strip of white. However, this one was nowhere near as innocuous as the last. "Lick?" she whispered.

Cana burst out laughing at Lucy's horrified expression, but promptly shut her mouth when she read her own. "Suck? What the hell is that demon woman up to?"

Lucy swallowed hard and crossed her fingers. She knew what she would find in that final egg. It would be a name, and everything inside her was hoping it would be Gajeel. The thought of putting her tongue on any other man in this guild was just... Oh God, she couldn't even think. What was she going to do if she got someone like Gray? Juvia would kill her!

"And the blue!" Mira chirped happily.

Taking a deep breath and offering up a silent prayer, Lucy opened the last egg and almost passed out at the name she saw printed across the tiny scrap of paper. "Oh my God..."

"Hot damn!" Cana cheered from beside her. "Now, this is what I'm talking about!" The brown-haired girl scooted closer to Lucy, and seeing her stunned expression, leaned over the blonde's shoulder to see who she'd ended up with. "Holy shit!" she whistled. "We are some lucky ass bitches today!"

Snapping out of her stupor, Lucy scolded the slightly tipsy girl. "Would you hush?!"

"Oh come on...tell me you're not excited to lick all over that fine ass man."

At her accusation, Lucy began to imagine doing that very thing, and she felt her body heat. Looking over at the man in question didn't help either as it supplied the perfect visual to her current fantasy. She bit at her lip and shook her head. Seeing the knowing smile on Cana's face, Lucy relented, "Oh fine...I am. But we have no way of knowing where on...them we're supposed to do this stuff."

"Ah Lucy...excellent point," Mira called, somehow hearing the pair's conversation. "That is the best part. It's completely your decision. Of course, you have to keep things above the belt for certain things, but other than that, it's girl's choice."

Several of the guys exchanged nervous glances at her explanation, and then Natsu yelled out, "Oi Mira! What are you having them do to us?"

The white-haired girl giggled at their uncertain expressions, and said, "Oh nothing too bad! Your honor will be perfectly safe, I assure you."

"Yeah but will our dignity?" Laxus muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aww...she said above the belt. That woman is always spoiling my fun," Cana grumped, her lips turning down into a pout.

Lucy blinked at her friend for a moment. "You wanted to suck his...right here in the guild?!"

Cana howled at the exasperated question and waved her arm. "No, but I knew it would get a hell of a reaction from you."

"You're so mean!"

"Alright girls, go get your man!" Mira squealed, clasping her hands together in glee.

Down the line, Lucy watched some of the girls begin to move. A few of them were obviously excited about it, and several others were just plain mortified. She could see Levy making her way to Gray, her face already bright with embarrassment, and Lisanna was heading towards Jet. Juvia was fuming and yelling at Levy not to taint her precious Gray-sama's body as she went to stand beside Bickslow.

Lucy shook her head in amusement before facing her own man. This was either going to be absolute heaven or a perfectly awful slice of hell. She hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed that he'd gotten her, because she didn't know if she could bear it if he looked upset at all. Taking a deep breath, she followed her sauntering friend and walked towards Gajeel.

She watched as he studied her slow moving form, and she saw when he realized it was she who had been paired with him. She waited for his face to fall, for some sign that he didn't like the choice that had been made, and she was ready with an apology if it came to that. But it didn't. His eyes held only a twinkle of curiosity and maybe even a little interest.

Releasing the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, she moved to stand before him and bit at her lip in uncertainty. "I um...have you."

"Okay," he said easily. "And what does the demon have you doing to me?"

Lucy's face heated as she mumbled the answer to his question. "I'm supposed to lick you."

His eyes widened at her response. "You're gonna lick me?"

"For a minute..."

"So that's why she gave us the stop watches." He was silent for a moment, and then he grunted, his voice sounding slightly lower. "Where?"

"Wherever I want..." she answered before she could really think it through and then felt her face burn again. "I mean-"

Gajeel cut her off with a chuckle. "And where do you want to lick me?"

His question caught her off guard as did his amused attitude. He didn't seem the least bit disturbed by all this, and that sent hope spiraling through Lucy's chest. This could be her chance. She could finally show Gajeel that she was interested in him.

But the idea of just going after what she wanted was still so nerve-wracking! More than anything, she wanted to tug his shirt off his body and lave her tongue over every inch of his perfectly built chest, but could she actually do that? Would he let her?

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, she opted for something safer. "Um...your neck?"

He looked down at her and gave a short nod before dropping his arms away from his chest and tilting his head to the side. "I'm all yours."

Lucy's body simmered at his words, everything inside her longing for that to be the truth. If only he knew how much she wished he was all hers. Oh the things she would do to him... Shaking the lust from the forefront of her mind, she stepped forward and leaned up on her tiptoes. "You got the stopwatch?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'll start it when you start on me."

Heat pooled in her belly. She pressed her hands against his chest and leaned in but couldn't quite reach the side of his neck. "I...I think you might be too tall. Maybe we should get a chair."

Before she could take two steps away to find one, Mira was in front of her. "Here you go!"

Lucy took the stool from her and shook her head at her insanity. Had she just been standing there watching them? Turning back to Gajeel, she found him with much the same reaction, only he had no problem voicing his opinion. "She's completely nuts."

She giggled at his statement and handed him the stool. Turned out, it set him at the perfect height for her, almost as if Mira had planned it that way. Lucy gazed back at her suspiciously, but she simply smiled and carried on about her business.

Gajeel grunted as he leaned back on the stool and spread his legs. Then he beckoned to Lucy with his hand. "Here, you should be able to reach now."

Slowly, she moved into the space between his thighs. She couldn't believe she was standing so close to him, to a part of his anatomy she'd been certain she'd never be near, and now...here she was, right up next to him and just about to put her mouth on him. How had she ever gotten so lucky?

Setting her hands on his shoulders, she waited for him to angle his head away, and then she leaned in. The air froze in her lungs as she opened her mouth and slicked her tongue over a spot high on his neck. He stilled against her, but she didn't stop. She flattened her tongue and dipped in again, laving a slow deliberate path over his pulse.

He tasted so good, a hint of salt and something earthy, and before she knew what she was doing, she hummed in appreciation. Her mouth came down on him again, and she inched her way up his neck, sliding the tip of her tongue along the edge of his jaw and marveling at the way his breathing had changed.

Did he like what she was doing? Was he getting turned on?

God she hoped so, because this was wreaking complete havoc on her own body. She was so hot she felt like she would combust, and she didn't want to be the only one.

Her hands slipped over the muscled expanse of his shoulders and moved to the base of his neck, holding him steady as she eased her way up to his ear. She couldn't believe how bold she was acting. Maybe it was the fact that she'd wanted him for so long or maybe it was just that she knew this might be her only chance. She had no way of knowing. She was just running on instinct, letting her body do what it'd always wanted to do.

Reaching his hairline, she nuzzled beneath the dark tresses and flicked her tongue over the bottom of his ear. Releasing a sigh, Lucy licked along the shell of his ear and all but ached to draw the lobe into her mouth for a long slow suck. She pictured herself nibbling at the fleshy bit, soothing it with her tongue as she lifted herself up and down over his body.

The image was so strong that she moaned, the sound soft enough to sneak by the people around them, but obviously not quiet enough for Gajeel not to hear. There was a rumble in his chest, and then, before she could even register that something was happening, Gajeel's hands were sliding up her legs, his strong fingers wrapping tightly around her thighs.

Lucy gasped at the feel of him touching her, even if it wasn't anything even remotely erotic. The fact that he was touching her, willingly putting his hands on her body was enough to send her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted those hands to slide up her hungry form, to move over every inch of her skin, but they stayed still, the only movement his fingers flexing every now and then.

He felt so good, and he tasted even better. Abandoning his ear, she pulled back, wondering if she had the guts to go further. She wanted a real taste of him, but did she have the nerve?

Noticing her stillness, Gajeel leaned his head back and studied her for a moment. He opened his mouth as if to ask what was wrong, but the one small movement drew Lucy's gaze down. She glanced up and caught his eyes, searching for an answer to the silent question she was asking.

He stared back at her, his expression unerringly calm, but there in the depth of his eyes was the truth. He was affected by her. She could see it in the slight flaring of his nostrils, in the way his jaw clenched every now and then, in the way his own gaze dropped to her mouth.

Dipping her head down, Lucy hovered over his mouth and looked up once more before closing her eyes. She sighed as she leaned in, tracing a path along the curve of his lower lip. The skin was surprisingly soft, supple, and she couldn't resist a little sigh as she licked across the seam of his mouth. How she wished to pressed her lips to his, to slip her tongue into his mouth and kiss him the way she'd longed to for months.

He was so close, so very close, but she didn't dare push this game past the boundaries Mira had set up. Right now, she was free to do as she wished, but very soon, their time would be up. The game would be over, and they would go back to what they'd been before. She could hope that Gajeel would want to make something of this, but she couldn't guarantee that would happen. She had no way of knowing if he wanted more from here or if his reactions were simply a product of the stimulation she'd caused in his body.

Lucy began to draw back. She knew the timer would be going off in a few moments, and with all these doubts swirling around in her head, she wasn't sure she wanted to continue. Hopes were great, but they couldn't give you the world.

Before she could go any farther, Gajeel's hand came up, tangling in her hair and yanked her forward with a low growl. She was so stunned that it took her a moment to realize what was happening. Gajeel was finally kissing her, and in a matter of seconds she was sinking into him and angling her head to deepen the contact.

His lips moved hungrily over hers, his arm banding tightly around her waist as if he couldn't pull her close enough. But that was fine with her. He could hold her any way he wanted to as long as he kept kissing her like this. She had wanted him for so long now, and everything inside of her was screaming to never let go.

Lucy's heart pounded in her chest at the attention he showered on her, and though her lungs shrieked for air, she didn't want to stop. No, she wanted more. She wanted to climb into his lap and wrap herself around that insanely ripped body he had taunted her with every single day for the last 6 months.

Distantly she could hear the sound of their time running out, the annoying little beep of the stop watch Mira had given them telling them their fun was over, but Lucy couldn't find it within herself to care. She didn't want to stop...ever.

She was hot...so very hot there in his arms, and from the hardness pressed up against the front of her body, she could tell he was too. It was all so incredible to her, that she had elicited such a reaction in him, that she had caused him to lose control like this. And she wanted to do it again and again and again.

But they had forgotten something. They were still in the guild, and every one of their friends was right there beside them. Several whoops and hollers went up around them followed closely by a squeal that anyone would recognize as Mira's, and they jerked apart. Lucy's face flamed at the attention they'd gotten, and she wondered if Gajeel was having the same trouble. Glancing back at him, she could see a scowl drift across his face, his eyes narrowing with annoyance.

Was he upset at the big deal they were making or was he bothered by the whole thing?

Biting her lip, Lucy scooted away from him, feeling it might be wise to give him some space. But she got no further than arm's length, and he was tugging her back between his legs. He looked down at her with a frown. "Where're you going?"

She blinked up at him and couldn't help the grin that skittered across her face. "I thought you were aggravated about everything."

"I'm not aggravated about it all," he said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "There's definitely some perks to this dumb ass game that I'm liking a whole lot."

Lucy giggled at his explanation and leaned forward to brush her lips against his again when a call from Mira made her pause. "Alright! Boys' turn now!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! It didn't take me long to write this out! lol! Big shout out to **Nicole4211** for being her general awesome self and pushing me to finish this. :D_

* * *

_**Hiro** **Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**EGGS-ACTLY WHAT I WANT**

**Part 2**

Gajeel strode across the room, leaving Lucy to climb atop the stool and grin at him. He smirked at her and waited for Mira to send the guys out on their own egg hunt. He couldn't quite believe how things had turned out. When he'd first gotten roped into this whole thing, he'd been certain it would be a disaster. There'd been no telling who that demon woman would pair him up with, most likely someone he had no interest in.

That's the way it always went with that woman, always getting shit wrong and pushing two people together who didn't fit. He wasn't even sure she cared who she paired so long as she managed to pair them. She just liked romance or some shit.

But this time, she'd hit the nail on the head. Obviously it had been accidental, but it had still been the perfect pick for him. Gajeel had only been interested in one woman, and by some damn miracle, she'd been the one to find the egg with his name in it. He hadn't been sure Lucy had been into him the same way, and when he'd found her heading toward him with that cute blush on her face, he'd figured this would be the perfect time to find out.

Little had he known that she would take this little game and turn him inside out. Even now, with her all the way across the room, he could feel her pressed against him, her tongue sliding along his jaw. Damn, just thinking about it was making him hot again.

At just that moment, Mira called out to everyone. "Okay guys! It's your hunt! Go find your eggs!"

Pushing his wicked thoughts aside, Gajeel shot towards the back door intent on somehow finding Lucy's egg. He knew there was a high likelihood that someone else would get her, but he'd already made up his mind that if any of those bastards pulled any hinky stuff, he'd be kicking their ass. She was his, and nobody but him was going to put their hands on her.

It took him all of 3 minutes to find a complete set of eggs and return inside. He set them down on the table in front of him and scowled. He just knew he was going to end up with some other chick, and that pissed him off. There was no telling what he'd have to do with that other woman either, and no one appealed to him but Lucy.

With a growl of frustration, he looked back at Lucy. He wanted his turn to be with her, wanted her to be the one he had to touch or bite or whatever the fuck else Mira had them doing. Bite...now that sounded fun. So did suck and lick and...

Before his mind could supply any more actions, Gajeel shut it down. He couldn't be thinking like that here, or he'd end up in an even more embarrassing situation than he'd been in before, with his cock standing proud for everyone to see. Best to leave that for later when he was alone with his little Bunny.

The idea brought a smirk to his face, and he sent the blonde beauty across from him an obvious leer. He watched as her face flushed and couldn't help chuckling at her. She was too damn cute. But now as he looked at her, he found himself wondering what she'd be like in bed. She'd been so passionate when they'd kissed earlier, and yet here she was blushing at a simple glance. The combination was strangely enticing, the eager aggressive side appealing to his baser instincts while her softer sweeter side ignited a desire to taint that innocence.

Stifling a growl of excitement, he turned from the picture Lucy made perched on top of that stool with her legs crossed. He was certain it was his own libido talking, but for a minute there, he'd been sure he could see straight up her skirt. Then again, it was pretty short. Maybe he had. The thought had him almost turning back for another peek, but he resisted the urge and focused on Mira once again.

Funny how she was becoming his go-to for avoiding pervy thoughts.

"Okay guys...let's open those babies up! Yellow first!"

Gajeel reached for the appropriate egg and pulled it apart, finding 45 seconds printed on a paper. He huffed to himself...hardly time to do anything fun. He turned to his left and found Laxus frowning at his egg. "What'd you get?

The large blonde man held his paper up with a look of disgust. "15 seconds. What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

Gajeel laughed. At least he got almost a minute. Then again, if he ended up with Titania, he'd be wishing for that 15. Holy shit, that was a scary thought.

"And the green!" Mira yelled out.

Grabbing up the lime-colored egg, he cracked it open and grinned. "Oh this outta be fun."

"What?" Laxus asked, then smirked as he read Gajeel's paper. "Oh rub...nice. I got bite. At least Mira didn't give us body parts. I'd have probably ended up with feet. Ugh..."

Gajeel snorted in amusement at the thought of Laxus having to nibble at some girl's toes. That would be some funny shit, but pretty damn gross if the girl didn't take care of herself. Cringing, he turned back to find Mira watching them with an air of anticipation.

"Okay, open your blue ones, and then go find your girl!" she cheered.

He glared down at the tiny egg, silently demanding it to contain Lucy's name before pulling it apart. The paper fluttered down to the table, and he reached for it with barely concealed annoyance. He just knew it wasn't going to be Lucy...and he was right.

There on the little scrap was another name...Cana.

Oh, there was no way in hell he was rubbing that woman for 45 seconds. He didn't care if it was just her arm. It wasn't fucking happening. That chick was a little too hands on for him to chance it. He knew she and Lucy were friends, and he felt pretty certain that meant she wouldn't make a move on him. But he wasn't interested in getting up close and friendly with anyone but his sassy little Bunny Girl.

Looking up, he found Lucy watching him anxiously, and as he shook his head, her expression tanked. The look she gave him was so disappointed, and it pissed him off. To hell with this game. He wasn't about to do anything with the drunk. She'd just have to rub herself.

"Oh shit..."

Hearing Laxus' muttered curse, Gajeel turned to find the man eyeing him cautiously. "What?" he snapped.

"I got Lucy," Laxus explained, holding up a tiny strip of paper with the blonde's name on it.

Gajeel stared at him for a moment, letting the words sink into his mind, and all at once he was pissed. White hot anger speared through his chest as he envisioned Laxus nipping at Lucy's lips, his hands closing around her waist like Gajeel's had done not long ago. Before the Iron Slayer could think things through, he was shoving a finger in the taller man's face. "Don't even think about it!"

"Hey, that's one shit storm I have no intention of stepping into," Laxus assured, throwing his hands up as if to prove his innocence. "I was hoping to get Cana anyway."

Gajeel grunted then snatched the paper out of Laxus' hand, instantly replacing it with his own. "There. Now you got her."

Laxus looked down, allowing a grin to spread across his face. "Now that's fucking awesome."

Gajeel said nothing as the older mage moved around the table, heading towards the drunk brunette. He shook his head at the pair, then pushed them from his mind. He had 45 seconds, and he was going to make good use of every single one.

He strode over to Lucy, smirking at the curious expression on her face. He had already told her that he hadn't gotten her name, and it was easy to see that she was wondering what he was doing. He reached for her hand and turned it over, dropping the little white note into her palm. He watched as she glanced down and read the writing, and laughed at the way her mouth fell open in shock.

"But how did you..." she muttered, struggling to understand how he'd managed to find her name.

"Laxus. We swapped," he said, reaching for her legs and spreading them to make room for his hips. "Now...where were we?"

He lowered his head and pressed a searing hot kiss to her lips, dragging a soft moan from her throat. The sound pulled at him, instantly stoking that simmering flame inside his body into a raging inferno. He had never had another woman inspire such need in him before, and he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself for long. Maybe they should get out of here now before they got too carried away.

Pulling back, he found Lucy's eyes hooded with desire, and before he could suggest they leave, she was tugging him back in and thrusting her tongue in his mouth. A low growl rumbled in his chest at her actions, and he slid impatient hands up her bare legs. God, he wanted her.

But they needed to get the hell out of this building before they ended up naked and fucking on a table in front of the whole guild. It took everything he had to push away from her, and damned if she still didn't try to follow him. He wanted to curse or groan with satisfaction, but he was certain neither was going to help this situation.

Already, he could see people beginning to take notice, and as he looked down, he could see the reason why. Lucy's legs were wrapped tightly around his hips, and she was damn near climbing his body to reach his mouth again. "Fuck it..." he muttered, then hoisted the blonde up into his arms and turned to leave.

He made it halfway to the door with Lucy kissing her way down his neck when Mira called out from behind him. "Gajeel! Where are you going?"

Without slowing or turning around, Gajeel grunted, "I'm taking my turn at home."

* * *

By the time they reached Gajeel's home, he was damn near out of his mind. Lucy's hands and mouth hadn't stopped the entire way, and there had been moments he hadn't been sure he'd make it. He was positive his cock had never been so hard in his life, and every step he'd taken had jostled her hot core right over it.

He was almost blind with lust as he pushed through the door to his house, and barely managed to get the door shut before he was pushing her up against the wall. His mouth came down on hers in a fierce kiss, his hips pressing her tightly against the flat surface behind her as he lifted his hands her shirt and tore it from her body.

Lucy drew back with a gasp at his frenzied action, her eyes lighting up with enough heat to warm even the coldest of hearts, and then she was grabbing at his shirt, yanking at the fabric in desperation. Within seconds, his shirt had joined hers on the floor, and he was reaching for her bra. Before she could protest, he ripped the offending article from her body, finally baring her bountiful breasts for his hungry eyes.

His head dipping down, he drew a pert nipple into his mouth, giving it a long hard suck. Lucy arched into his touch, a breathy moan shooting its way up her throat as she pushed her breast further into the wet heat of his mouth. Her hands thrust into his hair, her near frantic fingers tugging at the black strands of his hair.

Gajeel couldn't have imagined his little Bunny Girl acting this way, but there was no denying it thrilled him. He liked this feisty, sensual side of her, and it was something he never wanted anyone to know but him. She was his now, and he was determined to keep it that way.

He didn't think he could stomach the thought of another man seeing her like this. It set his blood to boiling, and made every dragon instinct in his body to rebel. Already he could feel a growl rippling up his throat, some primal need driving him to mark her luscious body.

The urge was so strong, he found himself giving her nipple a sharp pull. He drew back almost instantly, slightly ashamed at his loss of control and worrying that he'd been too rough with her. He knew that not all women liked his brand of loving, and with that in mind, had fought hard to curb his stronger impulses to make sure he didn't go overboard with Lucy. But the reaction he got from her was far from displeased.

"Gajeel!" His name shot from her mouth, a plaintive cry for more that had the Iron Slayer growling with satisfaction. Had anything ever sounded so sexy to him?

And she didn't seem to be adverse to his roughness. If anything, she appeared to enjoy it. The prospect was more than he could have imagined, and he found himself infinitely pleased that beneath her sweet exterior lay a woman of carnal desires. She was rife with layers, each one more fascinating to him than the last.

She was easily turning him inside out, and he loved every second of it. He loved those delicate hands clutching at him and those hot pants slipping from between her parted lips. He could feel her heat against him, smell that intoxicating scent of arousal drifting up from between her legs, and he knew he'd never want another woman the way he wanted her.

With a low hum of anticipation, Gajeel slid his hands up her legs, relishing in the way Lucy whimpered and writhed around him. He edged his way under her skirt and slipped beneath the silk panties she wore. He ran his hands over her tempting backside, giving each rounded cheek a squeeze as he thrust against her and gave her breast another hard pull.

Once more, he drew a ragged gasp from her as she tugged at his hair almost painfully, arching her back in an attempt to get closer to him. His hips pushed forward again, grinding his erection against the soaked fabric of her panties. His action stirred a moan from her mouth, and her legs tightened around his body, causing him to growl with barely restrained lust.

Her fingers flexed in his hair, then drew his mouth away from her breast even as he rubbed himself across her center again. "Oh God..." she whined, her frantic hands leaving his hair to reach for the clasp on her skirt. Her motions jerky, she began tugging the bitty jean skirt down, but became frustrated when she could move it no further than her hips. "Gajeel, please..."

The sound of her desperate plea shot heat straight to his groin, and more than anything, he wanted to be inside her. "Fuck I don't wanna put you down..."

"Rip it," she commanded, her voice a fabulous rasp that stirred up his hunger and shot his need to new heights.

Her words hit him a moment later, and he stilled in disbelief at her request. The idea of ripping every shred of clothing from her body was tempting, so damn arousing to him, and he could hardly believe she'd been the one to suggest it. Still, he didn't ask her to repeat it. He wanted her out of her clothes just as bad as she wanted them gone.

With one quick yank, he had both her skirt and panties in pieces and her body gloriously naked. The sight of her nude form sent his blood racing, his pulse firing so loudly he was certain she could hear it. She was beautiful, so goddamn sexy.

Lifting her up, Gajeel reached for the snap of his pants, his mouth crashing down over hers. He'd never needed someone so much, and as Lucy moaned into his mouth and strained against his hard body, he knew once would never be enough. He wanted all of this woman - every laugh, every smile, every cock-hardening moan.

His pants dropped to the floor with a soft thud, his underwear going just after, and then finally he lining himself up between her legs. Lucy drew back from his mouth, her lips parted breathlessly as she gazed down at him through hooded eyes. Gajeel held her gaze as his hands closed around her hips and he thrust up into her for the first time.

"Oh God!" she gasped.

Lucy's head fell back, her hands clutching at his shoulders, and Gajeel was certain he'd never seen anything more incredible. He wanted to spend the rest of the day like this, force as many sexy moans and breathy gasps from her body as possible until their bodies were too weak to move.

But even now, he could feel his body betraying him. She was too blessedly wet, too fucking tight around him, and he didn't have a damn clue how long he'd last. He'd wanted her for too damn long, and she had stirred him up so much today. Those devastating licks, her tentative touches at the guild, and that agonizing walk back home had banded together to rob him of his usually impressive stamina.

She'd quite effectively demolished his control, and now he was like a pathetic teenager ready to drop his load only moments inside her delicious warmth. With that insulting thought in his mind, he firmed his resolve. He refused to go out like that. He was Gajeel fucking Redfox, and he was going to damn well fuck her like a man.

He'd wring her body of every ounce of pleasure there was to be found, and even then, he wouldn't stop. He'd push her to her limits, make her scream out for him over and over again. He'd play with her voluptuous body until she longed for no one but him. By the time this day was through, Lucy would be his.

His promise resounding in his head, he drove up into her wet heat and nearly cursed at the incredible sensation of her gripping him so tightly. She felt so good around him, so damn good, and he wondered how he was going to last. How would he be able to tamp down his own need when she finally came, when her gorgeous body rippled and constricted around him?

Gritting his teeth, he rocked into her core, his hips driving up with more force than he'd normally give this early into things, but Lucy didn't seem to mind. Her body clamped down on him as she uttered the sexiest moan Gajeel had ever heard. It excited him to hear her whimper at his attentions, and that enticement unraveled his already frayed discipline.

"Fuck Lucy!" he shouted, pressing her tight against the wall as he slammed up into her quaking depths.

He exacted a punishing pace, one he had no intention of using during their first time together, but Lucy had done something to him. She'd destroyed his ability to think. He could only feel, and right now, there was only her. There was just her loud pants sounding in the room, her legs wrapped so snugly around his hips, her breasts brushing so temptingly against his chest, her silken core rising and falling over his body.

He could see nothing else, and he gave himself over to it. There was no other option. She had swept over him like a hot summer storm, scrambling his mind and wrecking the most amazing havoc on his body. She was a siren, enticing him with sight and sound, and he could do nothing but answer her call.

Abruptly, her breathing changed, the quick puffs of air turning into a cacophony of harsh panting. Her body trembled, and Gajeel winced as her channel narrowed. His traitorous body was all but straining to let go, but he fought it down. He wouldn't go before her.

She clung desperately to him as she climbed her peak, her pretty pink nails cutting into the flesh of his arms, but Gajeel couldn't give a damn. He could barely hold himself together long enough to watch this beautiful woman fall apart. It was all he could do to keep up this rough pace while staving off his end.

She was just too intoxicating, and he was well and truly addicted to the sweet flavor of her. One drink was all it had taken, and he was a goner. He was hooked.

Just when he was sure he could take no more, Lucy's seized around him, her walls collapsing over his cock so tightly he cursed. Her mouth fell open and out came the most garbled but equally gratifying version of his name he'd ever heard. That was all he needed to let himself go, and with a snarl of satisfaction, he drove up into her slick sheath once more.

His release was quick and overpowering, easily the most intense he'd ever experienced, and with his shaft still buried deep inside her quickening center, he slumped against her heaving form. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and he grinned as a deep sigh left her mouth.

"Holy shit..." she murmured, the fingers of one hand tangling in his hair and lazily brushing along his scalp. "That was..."

"Fucking hot," he supplied with a low growl.

She giggled at his response. "Yeah, it was fucking hot."

His head came up at the crude word exiting her mouth. He'd never heard her talk like that, and for some damn reason, it turned him on. He wondered how many people knew she used such language. Maybe it was limited to after sex or maybe it was just with him. And now he wanted to know.

"You said fucking," he stated plainly, though the question was obvious in the lift of his pierced brow.

Her laugh sounded again before she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Just testing it out. You seem to love saying it, so I figured I'd see what all the hype's about."

"And?" he asked with a smug grin. It was just for him.

Lucy bit her lip and tossed him an impish smile. "I think I might like it...but only when we're..."

Gajeel laughed as her cheeks flushed. "Only when we're what Bunny Girl?"

At his teasing, Lucy's face flared even more, and she pouted. "Only when we're...fuc..."

Her voice trailed off on the last word, and Gajeel couldn't help but crack up. He'd never seen anyone have such an issue with saying the word 'fuck'. "Come on...you can do better than that. What were we doing?"

She huffed, sending the chucking man a glare. "Fine, we were fucking...fucking, fucking, fucking. Are you happy now? Or would you like me to list all the other names too? Humping and screwing and getting down and-"

"Damn! I had no idea you had such a naughty vocabulary, Lucy." Gajeel leaned in, his face etched with a smirk, and nibbled at her ear. "I like it..."

Lucy shivered in his arms, but tried valiantly to maintain her cool. "Are you planning on putting me down anytime soon? I've got to be getting heavy for you."

"Oh not a chance in hell," he hummed into her ear, his voice coming out in a rumble. "I've got all day to rock your world, baby."

* * *

Lucy woke the next morning tucked under the wonderfully heavy weight of Gajeel's arm. A smile drifted over her face as she gazed over at the sleeping man at her side. She couldn't quite believe she'd gotten her wish or that everything had changed because of a goofy little game Mira had forced them into for Easter. She was happy, more than she'd thought possible, and beyond sexually satisfied.

Her body felt wonderfully used, utterly and perfectly sated in a way she'd never had the pleasure of experiencing. She'd never known a man could be so vigorous, and she had to admit she couldn't wait to have him again. Gajeel had gone over every inch of her body, teased her and pleased her in ways she'd found unimaginable, and now she was almost delirious with bliss.

Suddenly, the communication lacrima on the bedside table lit up, and Lucy frowned, wondering who would be calling at such an early hour. Giving Gajeel a quick peek, she reached over to answer the summons.

All at once, Cana was there, her hair a mess and her lips curved into a sleepy smile. It was obvious she had just woken up from a night of wild sex, and with a giggle, Lucy wondered if she looked just the same. "Hey Cana."

The woman on the other end laughed. "I see you got a little something last night."

"You're one to talk," Lucy challenged good-naturedly. "Have you looked in a mirror?"

The brunette yawned and shook her head. "That would require me leaving this bed, and with what's lying next to me, that's just not gonna happen."

A happy smile touched Lucy's face as she spared Gajeel another glance. "Yeah I know what you mean."

"So..." Cana said, her eyebrows wagging suggestively. "How was it?"

"It was fucking hot as hell," a deep voice grumbled from behind Lucy. "Now go the fuck away."

A loud laugh burst from Cana's mouth, but before she could respond, an arm stole around her waist and Laxus growled, "It's too fucking early for you two to be doing this shit."

"Yeah yeah...I'm going," the card mage muttered with a roll of her eyes before she turned back to Lucy, her face falling into her pervy grin. "Looks like we'll have to chat later. Can't wait to hear all the details."

"Cana..." Laxus called out again in warning.

The brunette giggled. "He's so grumpy in the morning. Bye girl!"

With that, the lacrima went dark, and her early morning caller was gone, leaving her alone with her own moody dragon slayer. She had to admit it was rather understandable that he'd be so grouchy. They hadn't gone to bed until nearly 4 in the morning. Then again, that was his own fault for being such a horny devil.

"Damn woman..." he complained, pulling Lucy back down into his arms. "Calling at 7 o'clock in the fucking morning. And details...she doesn't need any damn details. We fucked. It was great. We're gonna do it again later today. End of story."

Lucy giggled at the man's sleepy scowl. "And what if I don't want to do it again later today?"

Her question had him peeking out of one eye, his lips turning down in a frown. "What?"

"I said, what if I don't want to do it again later today?" she repeated, struggling to keep her face straight.

All at once, their positions were reversed, and with a squeal of surprise, she found herself flat on her back, her legs spread and his body dropping between them. "Then I'll just have to take you again now."


End file.
